Ódio
by Xia M
Summary: Porque amar era complicado demais. E a única coisa que lhe restava era odiar. :: Yaoi implícito:: ::Mello x Near:: :: One-Shot::


_**N/A:**__ Yo! o/ Bem…primeira fic de Death Note. Isso eu consigo afirmar com toda a certeza. Se é alguma coisa que mereça reviews ou mereça sequer alguma leitura consciente…isso eu já não posso afirmar com tanta certeza. _

_A ideia surgiu-me após ver um vídeo sobre o Mello e o Near com a música "I Hate Everything About You" dos Three Days Grace. (a frase a negrito após o título da fic é o refrão da música) Fiquei com isso na cabeça, mas a verdadeira ideia surgiu-me numa noite de insónia. Então…não me matem? ç.ç_

_Eu acabei de ler o mangá este fim-de-semana e vi o último episódio também no mesmo dia. (um dia ainda verei todo o anime, prometo!) Logo, não sei se o Mello vai estar um pouco (ou muito) OOC. Mas eu tentei escrever com a imagem que recebi dele…então…_

_Boa Leitura! (autora vai esconder-se por trás do todo-poderoso Kira-sama e de mais um milhão de personagens super poderosos e protectores)_

_**Advertências:**__ Mello x Near; Yaoi, neste caso implícito; Fic narrada sob o ponto de vista do Mello; One-shot? Drabble? Ficlet? (escolham 8D)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note não me pertence, mas sim a Ohba Tsugumi e a Obata Takeshi. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Ódio**

-x-

"_**I hate everything about you**_

_**Why do I love you?"**_

-x-

Ódio…tanto ódio…só ódio…é só isso e nada além disso. É apenas ódio aquilo que eu sinto quando a tua imagem me vem à cabeça. Ódio. Ódio. _Ódio!_

Eu odeio-te.

Argh!

Eu odeio-te tanto!

Tudo aquilo que dizes, tudo aquilo que fazes, tudo aquilo que tocas, todo o ar que respiras para mim torna-se detestável. E eu odeio isso!

Odeio a forma como enrolas o teu cabelo branco. _Demasiado_ branco.

Odeio a forma como te sentas, como se o tentasses imitar de alguma forma.

Odeio essa tua obsessão por brinquedos. E odeio a tua mesma obsessão por puzzles.

Odeio a tua voz calma e inabalável, o teu tom minucioso, sempre correcto e educado.

Odeio o teu olhar inexpressivo, igualmente inabalável, firme, seguro.

Odeio a tua camada de indiferença, transmitida pelos teus pequenos brinquedos irritantes e barulhentos.

Odeio a tua falta de emoções, a falta de reacção, todas encobertas por esses teus olhos mais negros que a noite.

Odeio o facto de seres sempre o número um, de seres sempre o melhor, mesmo que pareça que não o tentas.

E odeio-te ainda mais porque és melhor que eu. Porque te tornas o número um e eu o miserável número dois.

_Near…_

Até esse maldito nome eu odeio em ti! Essas malditas quatro letrinhas que, juntas, podem significar tanta coisa mas que, para mim, só possuem um significado. E ele é traduzido por nada mais que ódio.

Eu odeio-te! Odeio-te! _Odeio-te!_

Odeio tudo em ti!

E odeio ainda mais o facto de me irritares tanto. De entrares nos meu nervos de tal maneira que nem mesmo o sabor do chocolate me faz esquecer-te por um raro momento que seja.

Odeio como tudo o que fazes me afecta. Odeio como tudo o que dizes fica gravado cá dentro, repetindo-se que nem uma fita mal gravada.

Eu odeio-te Near…eu odeio-te!

Odeio ter-te sempre no meu pensamento. Odeio ter que ultrapassar-te ser o meu objectivo primordial, a minha obsessão, a minha razão de viver, a minha razão de _existir_.

Tu és a minha razão de existir Near…é por ti que eu vivo e será por ti que eu irei morrer. Não interessa o quando, não interessa o como, só interessa que é por ti.

Tu és a minha vida Near e é por isso que te odeio tanto. É por isso que sempre te odiei e é por isso que sempre te vou odiar.

Porque amar-te é complicado demais.

Então…só me resta odiar-te.

E eu odeio-te, Near.

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Ok…a fic está bem pequena, isso eu também consigo afirmar com toda a certeza. E que ela está boa…isso eu não afirmo. Eu estou SUPER nervosa com a fic. Assim que terminei de ler Death Note eu pensei para mim: "eu NUNCA vou escrever nada sobre isto." Mentira, já estou aqui. u.u_

_Mas pensei que nunca fosse escrever porque as personagens são tão perfeitas, tão inteligentes, tão…sei lá! Eu fiquei com medo de escrever com elas. (e ainda estou receosa quanto ao público) Por isso peço que sejam pacientes comigo e não peçam ao senhor Kira para escrever o meu nome no Death Note, está bem? i.i_

_Bye, bye minna!_

_Oh! Reviews? ç.ç_


End file.
